


Thief

by gwyllion



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: When Geralt does a bit of spring cleaning, packing up his things as he prepares to leave Kaer Morhen at winter’s end, he finds something that doesn’t belong to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: A Witcher Wheel of the Year 2021





	Thief

Poetic words never spilled from Geralt’s lips. But even he could find poetry in the promise of spring that dripped from the icicles outside his window.

Swords and armour stood ready by the door. Potions, concocted with his brothers in these long cold months, only awaited a contract.

He clasped the threadbare shirt to his nose. A missing button, ruffles that needed stitching, but the fabric still held scent. Mouth agape, Geralt inhaled.

Another droplet fell, landing on Kaer Morhen’s stony ruins below. 

After a few more days of such poetry, Geralt could reunite the stolen shirt with its owner.


End file.
